leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Challenger!!
---- | catalognumber=ZMCP-1719 | recordcompany=Pikachu Records | colorscheme=Hoenn }} Challenger!! (Japanese: チャレンジャー！！ lit. Charenjā!!) is the second opening theme of the . It debuted in AG070, and it was last used in AG104. It was preceded by Advance Adventure and followed by Pokémon Symphonic Medley. Challenger is one of the songs featured in the Japanese release of . Opening animation OP Text ! Japanese !width:"500"|English |- | この星の不思議な生き物 ポケットモンスター・・・ ちぢめてポケモン！ 今、少年サトシと ポケモンたちの 出会いと冒険と 戦いの物語が はじまる！ | The mysterious creatures of this planet Pocket Monsters... "Pokémon" for short! Now, the story of a boy, , and Pokémon Their meetings, adventures, and battles Are about to begin! |} |} Synopsis A single spotlight shines on Ash, who has a serious look on his face. The darkness behind him becomes light, and the camera pans out to show him and May in a tag battle using Pikachu and Combusken. Pikachu avoids Hariyama's and uses on it. Combusken is lifted off the ground by Gardevoir's , but hits Gardevoir with a . Ash, May, Brock, Max, and all their Pokémon run down a dirt road toward the camera. Then, Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Pikachu sit on a hill overlooking a town. Pikachu stretches. Ash runs past a Charizard, a Venusaur, and a Blastoise. The screen splits to show the faces of May and Drew, both looking serious. May holds a Poké Ball and Drew holds a rose. May then twirls with Beautifly flying around her. Drew jumps backward, throwing a rose, and Roselia twirls in front of him. Max appears with his PokéNav. Ash and Pikachu stand on a tall rock, looking at the night sky. The aurora is active. Rayquaza flies past. Professor Oak appears, with Tracey and Delia behind him. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny start to pose, but Brock jumps between them, surprising them. Max falls down onto Brock's shoulders and pulls on his ears. flies up into the sky, obviously displeased. Ash and Pikachu stand under a waterfall while May, Brock, and Max watch. May appears to sigh in exasperation. Ash holds an injured Pikachu. The series logo is shown, then a still shot of Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Pikachu appears. Characters Humans * * * * * Max * Jessie * James * * * Drew * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * ( , new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | I have to go, I have to do it I can't lose, I can't stop, not until the end I'm not alone, I'm not lonely, still a way to go This exciting adventure isn't over The sparkling sun rises over in Kinagi Town Are you feeling good today, ? I'll pack up my eagerness and energy Today, too, I swear! Pinches and chances are different sides of a coin Winning and losing depends on me Strength, kindness, dazzling smiles With my heart's map, I'll look for them Higher and higher Aim for it - I'm a challenger!! I have to go, I have to do it I can't lose, I can't stop, at any time I want to help, I want to protect you during painful times I can't turn around, I can't lie down I can't get depressed, I can't give up, I believe I won't rush, I won't get confused, I always Aim for that distant dream... |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | I have to go, I have to do it I can't lose, I can't stop, not until the end I'm not alone, I'm not lonely, still a way to go This exciting adventure isn't over The sparkling sun rises over in Kinagi Town Are you feeling good today, Pikachu? I'll pack up my eagerness and energy Today, too, I swear! Pinches and chances are different sides of a coin Winning and losing depends on me Strength, kindness, dazzling smiles With my heart's map, I'll look for them Higher and higher Aim for it - I'm a challenger!! I have to go, I have to do it I can't lose, I can't stop, at any time I want to help, I want to protect you during painful times I can't turn around, I can't lie down I can't get depressed, I can't give up, I believe I won't rush, I won't get confused, I always Aim for that distant dream... The sunset dyes the sky red There are Pokémon I don't yet know If I keep walking on my tired feet I'll be a step closer to my dream There are salty tears on my cheeks, but Shedding them will make me strong I'll forget my pain and scraches But not my important memories I lie on the ground and look at the sky I want to spread my hands wide The wind blows to tomorrow Courage is the key that opens doors We always had it in our hands Let's jump past this bumpy gravel road Let's go! After me! Hotter and hotter I'm a challenger! I have to go, I have to do it I can't lose, I can't stop, at any time I want to help, I want to protect you during painful times I can't turn around, I can't lie down I can't get depressed, I can't give up, I believe I won't rush, I won't get confused, I always Aim for that distant dream... |} |} Trivia * This was the first opening theme sung by Rica Matsumoto since OK! in early Johto. * This song is also heard in Crossing the Battle Line! and Short and To the Punch!. * This opening contained a large amount of spoilers regarding the main characters' parties. May's Combusken and , as well as Ash's Swellow, all debuted in this opening long before actually appearing on the show. In the dub version, the same clip was used and in fact spoiled not only these new Pokémon, but also the evolutions of and , and the captures of and . Also, since they were all shown in one group-shot, there was little ambiguity about their inclusion. Errors * In the first two airings, 's chin was colored blue instead of cream. * 's arm is colored the same as his pants instead of his skin tone. * May's Combusken hits with a , even though it doesn't know the respective move. OPJ07 Blastoise Error.png|Blastoise's blue chin in AG070 and AG071 OPJ07 error 1.png|Brock's gray arm OPJ07 May Combusken Flamethrower.png|May's Combusken using Flamethrower External links Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ07 it:Challenger!! ja:チャレンジャー!! zh:挑戰者!!